The present invention relates generally to improvements to parallel processing, and more particularly to such processing in the framework of a ManArray architecture and instruction syntax.
A wide variety of sequential and parallel processing architectures and instruction sets are presently existing. An ongoing need for faster and more efficient processing arrangements has been a driving force for design change in such prior art systems. One response to these needs have been the first implementations of the ManArray architecture. Even this revolutionary architecture faces ongoing demands for constant improvement.
To this end, the present invention addresses a host of improved aspects of this architecture and a presently preferred instruction set for a variety of implementations of this architecture as described in greater detail below. Among the advantages of the improved ManArray architecture and instruction set described herein are that the instruction syntax is regular. Because of this regularity, it is relatively easy to construct a database for the instruction set. With the regular syntax and with the instruction set represented in database form, developers can readily create tools, such as assemblers, disassemblers, simulators or test case generators using the instruction database. Another aspect of the present invention is that the syntax allows for the generation of self-checking codes from parameterized test vectors. As addressed further below, parameterized test case generation greatly simplifies maintenance. It is also advantageous that parameterization can be fairly easily mapped.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description taken together with the accompanying drawings.